


Topper Stopper

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Michael's not scared to take it up the ass, okay?</p><p>You shut your goddamn mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topper Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing with these titles sometimes
> 
> Anyway, this one is for the lovely deanimation. 
> 
> Prompt: "Hi there! Welcome back! I was wondering if it would possible to ask for a Myan fic where Michael has always topped in his previous relationships but he asks Ryan to dominate him and Ryan is more than up for the task.--- Thanks! :)"

Michael let out a content sigh, cosily draped over his boyfriend on the couch. Ryan was like a furnace, but in a convenient and comfortable attractive-man-form.

 

The older man smiled softly without looking away from the TV screen, looping an arm around Michael's waist and kissing the top of his curls. Michael's nose wrinkled briefly, then he twisted his head around and pecked at the side of Ryan's jaw. He leaned his cheek on the blond's chest, simply gazing up at his face. Muted, constantly changing light cast soft shadows on Ryan's face, seeming to throw his blue eyes into even sharper relief. Michael sighed again.

 

"I fuckin' love you, you know that, right?"

 

Ryan looked down at him, cheeks going pink, and god how Michael loved the fact that Ryan _still_ blushed every time Michael told him that. "I love you too," Ryan replied warmly, leaning forward a bit to place a kiss on Michael's forehead, the hand on the younger man's waist sliding up to cradle the back of his neck. Michael shimmied a little further up the couch and their lips locked without effort, slowly moving in tandem. Whatever TV show they had been watching was quickly forgotten, becoming background noise as they lost themselves in the taste of one another, bodies pressed together with the minimum space possible between them.

 

They'd been dating for a few months now, and they'd said their first 'I love you's but still hadn't had sex. Sure, they'd kissed a ridiculous amount (or, a 'nauseating' amount, as Gavin had said, and to be fair his skin _had_ been a bit clammy when he'd told them that), and exchanged a fair few handjobs, but that was about the extent of it. That was something of a first for Michael, even among the girlfriends he'd had in the past - and the majority of his previous partners had been female. Which was part of the problem really; Michael was fairly inexperienced when it came to sleeping with other men, especially a man like Ryan, tall and broad and perfectly shaped to pin someone like Michael beneath him. And whilst the image was incredibly arousing, it also scared the shit out of him. Of course, he wouldn't even admit this to himself, much less Ryan, he was Michael fucking Jones, he wasn't _scared_ of taking it up the ass.

 

Except he was. He'd _tried_ by himself - not even anything major, just a finger in his ass as he jerked off, but it just felt weird. He had no idea how he was supposed to fit an entire cock up there without tearing something, especially a thick cock like Ryan's.

 

One that he could feel slowly hardening and pressing against his thigh.

 

Michael pulled away with a quiet sound of protest, not meeting Ryan's eyes.

 

 "I just- can we stop, please?"

 

Ryan moved back slightly, confused. "What did I do wrong?"

 

"What? No, nothing, it's not you," Michael insisted quickly.

 

The older man reached out and stroked his cheek, smiling gently. "You can tell me what it is. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise." He gazed at Michael expectantly, hopefully, and Michael couldn't take it.

 

"I've never fucking bottomed, okay?" he blurted, cheeks reddening. "Whenever I've been with guys before, I'm always the one on top. I've never had something up my ass before!"

 

Ryan looked taken aback by the sudden outburst, but his face softened and he smoothed Michael's cheek again, like he was trying to rub away the younger man's embarrassment. Michael's face maintained a stubborn flush.

 

"If the idea is bothering you that much, you don't have to be the one who bottoms, you know."

 

Michael gave him a surprised look, pushing himself up slightly. "You're into that?"

 

"Not hugely," Ryan admitted, mouth twisting a little. "But if that's the only thing holding you back, then I'm more than happy to do that for you."

 

"Not if you're not into it," Michael told him firmly. "I do want to have sex with you, I just…" He trailed off hopelessly, searching for guidance.

 

"Michael, I would never push you into doing anything that you didn't want to." Ryan stroked his cheek again. "I'm more than happy to wait until you're ready to try. And even if you never end up never being ready, that's okay too. Whatever you want, no matter how little or how much, that's what I want too."

 

The blush on Michael's face just went redder. "You're way too fucking good for me, you know that, right?" he mumbled, still not meeting the older man's eyes.

 

Ryan kissed him on the nose. "You know just how lucky I am to have you, right?" he countered kindly, lips quirking upwards.

 

A deep, shuddery breath drew itself into Michael's lungs, and he nodded firmly. "Okay. I'm good, let's do this."

 

He began lapping at Ryan's neck, but the older man pushed him off, holding him back. "If by 'this', you mean having sex, it's not gonna happen tonight."

 

"Oh, so what, you _don't_ want me now?"

 

"That's not what I said, Michael," he replied gently, still holding the redhead at bay. "I _do_ want you, but only if you actually want me. You need to make sure that you don't just want to want me because you think it's what I want." He pursed his lips. "If that makes sense."

 

Michael sagged. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

 

"I know. It's okay. I think it's better if we just leave it at cuddling for tonight, though. Did you want to watch a movie?"

 

The younger man nodded, his voice small as he curled himself against Ryan's chest. "I'd like that."

 

"Good." Ryan kissed his curls and snagged the remote from the coffee table, flicking the Apple TV on and scrolling over to the movies folder. He picked something suitably mindless and settled in, arm draping over Michael's stomach and only holding him loosely, in case the redhead needed to bail. Michael didn't move, however, and relaxed against Ryan's chest as the movie started, making the older man smile.

 

~* * *~

 

A few days gave Michael time to decide if this was honestly what he wanted, not just some part of himself wanting to please Ryan.

 

The answer became overwhelmingly yes, and he was sure that Ryan could feel his accelerated heartrate as the two cuddled in their bed. Michael's finger traced random swirls on Ryan's bare chest, uncharacteristically shy as he looked up at the older man from under his eyelashes. In his periphery, he caught sight of the bottle of lube he'd placed on the bedside table in preparation and he reddened, biting his lip.

 

"I was thinking… maybe tonight?"

 

Ryan gave him a puzzled look. "Maybe tonight wh- oh." His face cleared and he blushed for more than one reason. "You sure?"

 

For some reason, Ryan's uncertainty gave him confidence. Michael pulled back a little, propping himself up on one elbow and giving the blond a grin, his other hand settling in the dip of Ryan's waist. "Hell yeah, I'm sure."

 

"I'm glad to hear it."

 

Ryan's movements were soft as he leant towards Michael, capturing the younger man's lips between his own. Michael moved with him easily, slowly, each of them relishing the taste of the other.

 

Nothing progressed for a few tender moments, until they reluctantly separated, Ryan taking Michael's hands in his own.

 

"So, we're finally gonna do it, huh?"

 

"We don't have to go all the way the first time around," Ryan assured him gently, thumbs rubbing circles on the backs of Michael's hands. "I'm not just saying this to flatter myself, but I know it can be a bit intimidating if you haven't before." He chuckled at the way Michael's eyes were involuntarily drawn down, and he leaned forward to capture Michael's lips in a short, sweet kiss. "We could even start with some slimmer dildos first, and work your way up over a few sessions."

 

Michael shook his head, nose wrinkling slightly. "Nah, I don't want to use any dildos, I just want the real thing." His legs spread a little wider and his pupils dilated as he worked himself up. "I just want you."

 

"Jesus," Ryan muttered quietly, suddenly needing to shift his lower half. He regained his composure and continued, "I _am_ gonna start with my fingers first, but trust me, you'll want the prep." The younger man managed a smile, and Ryan returned it. "I'm proud of you for being up to this, you know."

 

A small laugh escaped Michael, lips quirking. "Yeah, first time taking it up the ass. We'll stick my award to the fridge."

 

"It's a big deal for you, Michael, I know it is. And that makes it a big deal for the both of us."

 

Michael's cheeks burned. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

 

"We'll start with something familiar, okay?" Ryan lowered Michael onto his back and helped the younger man shimmy out of his underwear, then grabbed hold of the lube on the bedside table, moving it closer to hand. Michael's arms reached up towards him, circling around the back of his neck and drawing him into a deep kiss, tongues twining with a soft moan from each of them. They indulged in the kiss for a few long moments, then Ryan's mouth broke away to nip at the sensitive spot just below Michael's ear. The younger man's neck arched instantly, and Ryan propped himself up on one elbow, hand underneath Michael's curls. He fumbled for the lube with his other hand, flicking the cap off and tipping it over his fingers. It was a messy job to do one-handed, and some of the lube ended up dripping onto the sheets, but Ryan's hand was now sufficiently slicked. He ran his thumb through the lube, spreading it to his palm and heating it a little, then lowered his hand between them and began to slowly stroke Michael's half-hard cock. Michael bucked into the touch with a soft sigh, twitching in Ryan's grip as his thumb swirled in the way he knew Michael liked.

 

Soon, he had Michael at full mast, and he pulled away to lube his hand up further. Michael watched him, a trifle anxiously.

 

"I'll take it slow," Ryan promised, warming the lube between his fingertips. "If you want to stop at any point, if it gets too much for you, please don't just try and tough it out. Let me know, and we'll stop. We're only doing this if you're ready for it."

 

In most other situations, Michael would have impatiently waved the Gent off and told him to get on with it. This time, however, he found himself swallowing nervously, nodding at Ryan timidly from underneath his lashes. "Okay, I got it."

 

Ryan smiled encouragingly and, rather than pressing a finger into Michael right off the bat, he instead wrapped his slicked hand around the younger man's cock once more, gently pumping him. He leaned forward and they fell into a languid kiss, Michael occasionally moaning into his mouth as Ryan thumbed at his cockhead.

 

Very slowly and deliberately, Ryan popped the lube open once more and slicked the fingers of his free hand, rubbing them together before touching one to Michael's rim. The younger man jumped and Ryan could even feel his hole tighten. "Relax," the blond soothed, swirling his finger in a slow circle to try and ease the taut muscle. His other hand had stilled, and he started pumping along Michael's length, distracting him while Ryan sank a finger into him.

 

Michael sucked in a sudden breath and bucked up into Ryan's hand. The sensation wasn't so much uncomfortable as it was strange, much like it had been the times that Michael had attempted to use his fingers on himself. He trusted that Ryan's experience would stand him in good stead though, and he focused on relaxing as Ryan slowly pushed his finger in and out, the lube making the glide as gentle as possible. In all honesty, it would have been easier to have Michael on his hands and knees, but Ryan wanted to make sure that he could see Michael's face and better gauge his reactions.

 

A second finger began to rub against Michael's rim after several steady minutes, and the redhead took pride in the fact that he didn't jump nearly as much this time. Ryan drew his first finger out almost all the way before adding the second, so that only the tip of each was inside Michael. Still, the younger man fidgeted slightly, and Ryan stopped.

 

"Too much?"

 

Michael waved him off. "I'm good, just go slow."

 

"Of course." Ryan moved at a glacial pace, using just the tips of his fingers to stretch Michael's hole. Eventually, he had Michael at a comfortable enough point to return to being knuckle-deep, and he took the opportunity to find out where Michael's sweet spot was. The younger man would whimper occasionally, and Ryan would gently hush him, pumping his cock a few times to distract him from the discomfort.

 

"Oh. _Ohh_ ," Michael moaned suddenly, and Ryan grinned, triumphant.

 

"That good?"

 

"Fucking do that again, oh fuck," Michael hissed, head lolling back against the pillows as Ryan's fingers brushed over his prostate.

 

His thrusts became a little faster, and Michael writhed as Ryan's aim was true more often than not.

 

"We're fucking doing this all the time from now on, holy shit," Michael panted, and Ryan resumed his steady pumping of the younger man's cock, eliciting more cuss words.

 

The slide was easy at this point, and when Ryan added a third finger, Michael just groaned headily, mouth open and searching blindly. Ryan stopped stroking him and fell forward onto one elbow, crushing his lips against Michael's. Just as eagerly, Michael responded, pushing his tongue between Ryan's teeth and tasting the inside of his mouth. Ryan's other arm stretched a little awkwardly in order to still press his fingers deep enough into Michael's hole, and the younger man crunched his stomach to help, hips lifting and legs folding back. The older man groaned, the sound muffled by Michael's insistent tongue, and did his best to drive his fingers in at the perfect angle every time.

 

It had been almost half an hour since they had started, though, and Michael wanted more. It was obvious that Ryan did, too, considering how long his erection had been straining against the confines of his underwear. Michael moaned as much into Ryan's mouth, and the older man pulled away slowly, unable to resist another peck on the lips before shoving down his boxer briefs and fumbling for the condom he'd left on the bedside table. Tearing the package with his teeth, his slippery fingers struggled slightly to roll the condom onto himself, but he soon managed, slicking the outside with his hands. Michael licked his lips, whimpering a little at the emptiness he felt without Ryan's fingers inside him.

 

"God, Ryan, please," he begged, cheeks flushed, eyes bright and dark. Ryan moved closer once more, one hand on his cock to guide it in as he lined up with Michael's entrance. The younger man grabbed at his biceps, trying to pull him closer, and Ryan let out a small chuckle, pressing his tip against Michael's hole.

 

The head slipped inside. Ryan groaned in relief, and Michael cursed, the stretch burning through him with unexpected intensity. He'd known Ryan was big, but he'd thought that his fingers would have been enough preparation to make things a little easier. Seeing the near-rapturous look on Ryan's face as he was finally able to start taking some pleasure of his own nearly made Michael keep his mouth shut, but then the older man began to move into him and he knew it would become too much.

 

"Ryan…" he whined, shifting uncomfortably, grip tightening on Ryan's arms.

 

"Just hold on," the older man murmured, hand rubbing soothingly against Michael's taut shoulder. "It'll feel good soon, I promise, just-"

 

Michael's nails bit into his skin, drawing blood. _"Ryan!"_ he shouted, and the blond froze, a stricken look on his face.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

 

"It's fine, I just need a second," Michael assured him through gritted teeth, trying to will his body into loosening up. Ryan looked miserable, helplessly stroking Michael's hair, at the same time trembling and sweating with the amount of self-control required to keep himself still. Eventually, Michael nodded, tight-lipped, and as gently as he could, Ryan eased the rest of the way in, bottoming out with a soft groan. He stilled himself once more, holding Michael close and peppering the younger man's face with kisses.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Ryan breathed against his skin. "I'm so sorry."

 

"It's alright," Michael told him, voice still tight as he adjusted to Ryan being seated fully inside him. He cracked a half-smile. "Should've taken you up on the offer to try a smaller dildo first, you're fuckin' huge."

 

Ryan managed a small laugh. "I'd be flattered if it didn't mean it would hurt you," he said softly, face quickly creasing in concern as Michael tried to move and just winced.

 

"Ryan, there's a dick in my ass. That was always gonna hurt first go."

 

"Still, we should have built up to this, not just dive right in like we did. I should've known better. It would've made it easier for you."

 

"Well, we're here now." Michael's voice took on a warning tone. "And don't you dare say we should stop, we're fucking doing this." His face scrunched up once more as he tried to move, and he immediately stopped the attempt. "In maybe a couple of minutes. Jesus Christ, you really are huge."

 

"Here, I better distract you from that," Ryan murmured, remembering that he was supposed to be the one coaching Michael through this. His hand returned to stroking Michael's cock, which had softened slightly from the pain. It quickly returned to aching hardness, however, and Michael moaned softly, pulling Ryan down into another kiss. The blond had been leaning forward already, and he met Michael's mouth eagerly. Ryan's hand slipped from the younger man's shoulder and he pushed himself up on his elbow. Occasionally, his hand would slide down from Michael's cock to cup his balls instead, or even lower to rub gently at Michael's stretched rim in an attempt to help him loosen up.

 

After a few minutes Michael began to rock his hips just the slightest, still wincing on occasion as he did so. Ryan did his best to keep his own movements gentle, drawing out of the younger man slowly before pushing back in. A mixture of pleased and pained sounds fell from Michael's lips, until finally Ryan pressed in at just the right angle and Michael moaned, eyes flying open and head tipping back.

 

"Ryan…" he groaned headily, hands still tight on the older man's biceps but no longer digging his nails in, most of the tenseness leaving his body as he melted. Ryan grinned happily and kissed him, glad beyond measure that it was finally feeling good for the Lad.

 

He slowly fell into a rhythm, hitting Michael's prostate with unerring accuracy every time he pumped his hips forward, and soon the younger man was meeting him with every thrust, any residual pain now feeding back into his pleasure. It felt so good, and Michael couldn't believe how trepidatious he had been, all the enjoyment he'd been missing out on in his reticence. His legs crossed over one another behind Ryan's hips, ankles locking together and heels pressing into the blond's lower back, making him thrust harder. Ryan moaned at the sensation, momentarily losing his rhythm before picking up the pace once more, forcing himself to keep his thrusts slower and fuller.

 

But Michael was having none of that. He wanted more, and he wanted it now.

 

He pulled Ryan down by the neck until their noses were almost touching, then growled, brown eyes blazing with lust, "I want you to fuck me into a million pieces."

 

Ryan couldn't stop the helplessly aroused sound that tumbled from his lips, involuntarily pressing himself deeper into Michael as his hips juddered forward. He panted briefly, his eyes wide. "You… You sure?"

 

Michael caught his lips hungrily, devouring the older man's mouth in a kiss as he pushed his feet down on Ryan's lower back once more, pushing him in as far as he could go. "C'mon, Ryan, fuck me like you mean it." He bit at Ryan's lower lip and the older man was responding even before he realised it, pressing Michael into the mattress and biting back.

 

"…Tell me right away if I hurt you," Ryan told him, giving in to the way Michael's hips were softly rolling against his.

 

 _Fuck yes_ , a triumphant voice hissed in the back of Michael's mind. "If it happens, sure." He shrugged, obviously trusting Ryan wouldn't injure him after that initial adjustment period they'd had. "Now are you just going to sit there making goo-goo eyes at me or what?" he goaded, grinning at the exasperation on the older man's face.

 

Nevertheless, Ryan modified their position, pulling Michael's legs apart and forcing them to bend until the younger man's feet pointed at the ceiling, one of Ryan's hands behind his bent knee to hold him in place. The other shoved his shoulder against the bed, pinning him, and Ryan began to press into him a little more vigorously, his speed rapidly increasing. Their skin slapped rhythmically and Michael's breath came out as short, broken moans, head flung back against the pillows and his mouth hanging open as Ryan's lips and teeth assaulted his neck.

 

"This… This all you got?" Michael panted, the challenge in his voice somewhat marred by his breathlessness. "Harder, faster, c'mon, I can barely feel anything!"

 

Ryan's eyes narrowed as he pulled away from Michael's neck, instead pushing the younger man's legs even further back. Now, Michael was practically folded double, his knees almost touching his ears, and Ryan truly began pounding into him, drawing sweet, pleasured whimpers from the man beneath him. Ryan's hand began to slip on Michael's shoulder with the forcefulness of his own thrusts, his thumb ending up nestled in the hollow of Michael's throat. The younger man arched into the touch, his hand flying up to Ryan's and pressing it tighter against his neck. Wide-eyed, Ryan began to slow, unsure of how to proceed.

 

"I want you to," Michael promised, and gasped as Ryan's fingers squeezed lightly at his throat, just enough restrict the circulation of blood to Michael's brain. "Fuck," he croaked, other hand reaching blindly for Ryan's hips, which had stilled completely at this point. Ryan was galvanised into action, resuming his powerful rhythm whilst maintaining as firm a chokehold as was comfortable for Michael. The younger man's hand was still on top of the one wrapped around his neck, but it was simply resting there, not trying to pull Ryan away, and Ryan gave himself over to the feeling of having Michael underneath him like this, taking so much pleasure in the older man overpowering him so completely.

 

"God, you're so good like this, Michael," Ryan groaned helplessly. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the way Michael was splayed out beneath him, and the hand behind the younger man's knee slid lower, curling around Michael's cock. It hung thick and heavy in Ryan's hand and he pumped it eagerly, wanting them both to finish at the same time. Michael writhed and gasped and arched, mouth gaping as his vision flirted with darkness and stars, pleasure surging and mounting and finally breaking free as he felt Ryan go stiff, filling him with heat. He let out a soft cry as he spurted come all over his own stomach, eyes rolling into the back of his head, nearly passing out from the sheer ecstasy of it all. Ryan panted harshly above him, arms weak and grip slackening on the younger man's throat. He lifted one jelly-like arm and dragged his hand through Michael's sweat-soaked curls, the afterglow leaving him humming slightly at the end of every breath.

 

A quiet sound of disappointment escaped both of them when Ryan pulled out, and the older man was quick to draw Michael into his arms, thumb stroking his freckled cheek.

 

"You okay?" he asked gently, searching Michael's face for any sign of pain or regret after the fact.

 

The redhead grinned at him. "I'm fuckin' fantastic. Definitely not going to be standing up anytime soon, though. You?"

 

"Pretty much the same." He smiled wryly. "More so on the first count than the second, though."

 

"And you said you'd be fine as the bottom," Michael teased, chest still heaving. "Like I'm letting you deprive me of having sex like _that_."

 


End file.
